


Trouble

by Nerd_of_Camelot



Series: Dick and Dami Week 2021 [5]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne-centric, Dick Grayson Has Issues, Dick Grayson is Batman, Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne's Parent, Gen, Insecurity, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, dickanddamiweek2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_of_Camelot/pseuds/Nerd_of_Camelot
Summary: Day 5:Dami calls Dick "Baba"|First "I love you"| "You're not my father!" "I'm well aware."
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Series: Dick and Dami Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201463
Comments: 5
Kudos: 139
Collections: DickAndDamiWeek2021





	Trouble

“You’re not my father!”

Damian can no longer count how many times that phrase has passed, angrily, through his lips. How many times he has paired it with a hot glare and bared teeth. How many times he has looked on Grayson with so much hate that he thought he might burst into flames, and told him, without hesitation, exactly where they stood.

He can no longer count, either, how many times Grayson has patiently replied with no anger or heat. Telling him that he knew he wasn’t, but he was his caretaker. Or that this is what his Father would have told him to do anyway.

He can count on one hand the amount of times that he has said it without real anger… And Grayson has gotten legitimately upset with him in response.

Because that amount is exactly  _ one. _

“You’re not my father!” He snapped, instinctively, and he knew before he’d finished it was the wrong thing to say.

It had been a very long night, and of late he had been… Fonder of Grayson. Found himself less bothered by the man’s antics. Found himself enjoying the hair ruffles or the annoying nicknames that before he had found to be… Unintentionally demeaning. And Grayson was ever the same, ever-unchanging in his disposition with Damian. He had continued, of late, to be exactly the same to him.

Tonight, his temper had been flaring in ways Damian had never seen it flare before.

“I am well aware.” Grayson had gritted out, in response, that temper touching his words again, and Damian had only ever known him to be patient and kind. The anger was new. The anger was… Scary. “But as long as we’re working together, you’re going to have to listen to me when I tell you to do something! Do I make myself clear, Robin?”

The answer was more instinctive than the snap had been ― “Yes, sir.”

And Grayson hadn’t responded further at the time.

… All of this happened mere hours ago.

And now Damian is standing in the Cave, heart hammering, waiting for punishment to come for his disobedience. He has found the end of Grayson’s patience, and he needs to be punished for pushing so far. Clearly.

They got home only moments ago, now, and Damian can hardly hear for the blood rushing in his ears.

He hesitates next to the Batmobile.

Grayson notices.

“You coming?” He asks, from the bottom step of the garage.

He no longer seems angry. But he is unsure if he should trust it, or if Grayson is lulling him into a false sense of security. Or if Grayson, perhaps, has forgotten his mistake.

Still, he knows staying down here will not help him regardless. If Grayson is lulling him, he will simply have to allow it. He will take the punishment he is given… As he has been taught.

It is a wonder he managed this long without reaching the end of Grayson’s considerable patience. Most of the League would not have tolerated his disrespect for even a moment.

It is this that makes Grayson’s anger so frightening.

He follows Grayson up the stairs.

Grayson removes the cowl, then the cape. He does not strike him, nor chide him. Perhaps his silence is meant to be the punishment? He has given Damian unending love and support since the moment they were pushed together ― perhaps it ends where his patience does. Perhaps he realizes how Damian has grown accustomed to it, and is taking it away to prove to him why he should not disobey him.

Damian finds it to be far more effective than he wants it to be.

He is trembling as he changes out of his costume, part of him worrying he may not be putting it on again after tonight. He has pushed too far, and he is going to be punished for it.

His hands are shaking, breathing becoming difficult, eyes stinging with the need to cry but not tears are coming. He fights them off the best he can, desperate not to show Grayson his tactic is working.

Still, he is surprised when Grayson asks, softly, “You okay?”

“I’m sorry,” He replies, just as instinctive as the snap had been, “I will do better in the future. Please do not… Do not bench me. I will listen.”

When he looks at Grayson, the man has the gall to look confused.

“... Damian,” He says, “You’re not in trouble.”

He wants to ask,  _ If I am not in trouble, why are you withholding your affection? _

But he does not want Grayson to know of this new weakness he has found. He does not want to admit to it. He does not want it to be used against him intentionally in the future.

He does not want to chance Grayson already knowing.

“I disobeyed you.” He says, instead, “You made it clear you will not tolerate that any longer.”

Grayson blinks at him, then smiles and gives a little laugh. “Don’t worry about it, okay kiddo? I wasn’t angry at you, and I’m sorry I didn’t clarify that sooner. Besides… I don’t expect you to listen to me  _ all the time. _ Most Robins make a habit of disobeying their Batman when he’s being an idiot.” A brief pause, then, gently, “You’re not in trouble, okay? Really. It’s just been a very long night and I got annoyed. That’s on me, I should have better control of my temper.”

Damian… Isn’t sure that’s how it works.

He thinks Grayson probably has the best anger management skills he has ever seen. He’s only seen him angry on one or two occasions, when he knows that he himself has had outbursts nearly every single day his entire life. If Grayson thinks  _ he _ needs better control of his anger despite that, what must he think of Damian’s?

“Don’t gimme that look,” Grayson tells him, after a moment, face soft and warm again like it had been before patrol, “I know what you’re thinking. I don’t think any less of you for not having the vice grip on your temper that everyone seems to think I do. Okay?” He pauses again, then, in a tone that tells him this is a secret before he really processes what Grayson is saying, “Let me let you in on a secret, kid ― I used to get angry even more often than you do. I still get angry more often than I want to. I have a lot of patience, because I’ve built it up over the years, but I’m still learning how to not be a jerk once I reach the end of that patience.”

Before Damian can form a response, Grayson is pulling him into a one-armed hug and pressing his cheek to the top of his head. And Damian fights is half-heartedly for a second before giving in and relaxing into the hug in a way he doesn’t usually allow himself to.

He hates that he’s learning to rely on this love and affection from Grayson…

But he guesses it isn’t so bad.


End file.
